


Easing Into Us

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Avengers Tower, Banter, Bar fights, Blow Jobs, Blushing Steve Rogers, Boundaries, Boys using their words sure is magical, Coming Out, Communication, Developing Relationship, Face-Sitting, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Insecure Steve Rogers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve Rogers, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: No matter how much he's tried, Steve could never find the right moment to tell Tony, to come out to him in a setting that'd be both private and allow him to flee if it didn't go as well as he hoped it would.Until some jerk at the bar decided that Tony being an out and proud trans man was reason enough to pick up a fight. And Steve couldn't stand by and watch it happen.Tony didn't much like that. At first. Ask him again tomorrow.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148
Collections: Stony Loves Steve 2020





	Easing Into Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingheads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingheads/gifts).



> Thank you to both B and N for reading over this story for both my grammar and for sensitivity reading, your insight has been invaluable. 
> 
> To Wingheads, receiving your request filled me with a lot of joy and I sincerely hope I did justice to your prompts and wishes as, you'll see, I tried to combine them all 💙  
> It was my first time writing a story with both halves of the pairing being trans and I hope I did it well, you'll be the judge of it 😊
> 
> Last note: any terms used to refer to Steve and Tony's genitals are gender conforming + front hole. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the read!

_Had he been asked, Tony would probably not have put money on the way that night turned out. But it did, and damn was he happy life was unpredictable sometimes._

**11:04 pm**

"I don't want, or _need_ help," Tony hissed as he strode through the back door of the pub, not caring if Steve was still following him or if the door hit him on his way out. He was past that point. And his jaw hurt like a bitch. 

"I never said you--" Steve started again, which. No. None of that-

"I don't need help from anyone," Tony spun around, counting off his fingers, aware that his eyes must be wider than was completely normal but now that he'd started and they were alone in the parking lot - read, not at risk of getting thrown out anymore - he couldn't stop, "I don't need help from _Captain America_ , I don't need help from another man--"

"-Tony," Steve tried to interrupt, his face doing that weird thing like Tony had seen him do so many times before, where he was trying so hard to shut up but it was proving difficult. Well, he'd have to this time because Tony was not finished. 

Tony kept going, barely breathing in his anger, "I don't need help from a _cis_ man, you hear me, Steve? I don't--" 

"-Tony," Steve ground out, louder this time, his stance widening even as he joined his hands in prayer. 

"What?!" Tony exclaimed, exasperated. 

"I'm not cis and I've been trying to tell you for literal fucking weeks, that's what!" 

The silence that followed Steve's whisper-shouted statement wasn't deafening as much as it gave Tony time to catch his breath and therefore become reacquainted with the sound of his own heartbeat at his ears. What? 

Tony frowned, tilting his head as though that'd show him anything more than what he was already seeing. Which was Steve, standing with his arms half in the air and half too heavy to keep the position much longer, livid, biting the inside of his cheeks as he searched Tony's own face. 

"Well, that's news, Capsicle," Tony finally said, a short laugh leaving him as his entire body sagged from the tension he'd been keeping it at since that asshole in the bar started trying to stir shit with him. 

Steve visibly relaxed at the words, a small smile forming on his face after a while. 

"How did I not know this?" Tony shook his head, looking at Steve, trying to remember literally anything, any clue that he might have let slide, so sure that he was that Steve was a cis man that it wasn't even a question. He came up empty. 

"Peggy was always very good at keeping secrets, so Fury has to be, too," Steve shrugged, laughing at the outrage Tony felt distorting his face right away. 

"Fury knows! Fury knows and I didn't? I take this as a personal--" Tony ranted, his voice hiking in pitch with surprise - and dramatic flair, sue him - until Steve walked up to him and pressed a finger to his mouth. 

"I was waiting for the moment with the maximum likelihood it would make you shut up," 

"That's a fail, then," Tony mumbled against Steve's finger, acutely aware of the newfound proximity they found themselves in. 

"You do throw a mean right hook," Steve grinned, taking his finger off. 

"Damn right I do." 

Tony passed his hands in his hair, taking a deep breath, not too sure if he was staring at Steve or if Steve was staring at him. Either way, he hadn't had a drop of booze so he wasn't hallucinating the electricity he felt there, at least he hoped he wasn't. 

"How does it feel to punch a transphobe in the 21st century, then?" Tony bit his bottom lip. He'd intended for the question to come out in a much less breathless way but he couldn't help the slight heat he put into it, replaying the memory of how Steve had stepped in right as Tony shook his wrist after one too many punches, of how the man had gotten a hang of the guy's shoulder, only to send him flying across the room with another fist-fly of his own. 

"Pretty good," Steve shrugged, pursing his lips in a fakely pondering manner. 

"Steve, I…" Tony trailed off, momentarily distracted by the way Steve watched his lips, and licked his own. Suddenly he wasn't too sure what he'd meant to ask or say in the first place. 

"There's something else I've wanted to tell you for a while," Steve said then, his tone much less cavalier than it had been just a moment prior, his smile just a little more intimate, his eyes, warmer. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Steve whispered, one of his hands tentatively reaching for Tony's face again, but instead of his lips, it brushed his jaw, and inched down to cup the side of his neck gently. 

"And what would that be?" Tony breathed heavier, stepping closer and looking up into Steve's eyes, all trace of his earlier anger whisked away, replaced with another kind of flame he wasn't sad to see returned, finally. 

"I think you know," Steve said, the last word coming out just as he leaned down, their eyes meeting fleetingly as they both did the back and forth between each other's gazes and their mouths, and Tony chose to reach up and press their lips together rather than come up with more words. 

He did know when to shut up. Sometimes. 

**11:36 pm**

"Back to the tower, Haps," Tony asked, not quite sure if he should even glance in Steve's direction before his friend had pulled the window screen back up, but not letting go of the man's hand either. 

"Sure thing, Boss," Happy said and Tony just knew at his tone that he'd be answering questions, if not from both Pepper and Rhodey, at least just so Happy would shut up the next morning. 

The way Steve chuckled next to him told Tony he'd caught it as well. But Tony couldn't pay it much mind anymore now that he was looking at him again. At the flush that had spread on Steve's cheeks as they kissed on the lot before Happy pulled the car next to their spot. A blush that was altogether thrill of the chase coming down into soft presses of their lips; lust inspired by them and by their hands roaming each other's chests and back and lower while barely remembering where they were; the heat of the fight they'd just been in and the chill of coming down from it in the relative cold of Manhattan nights in September. 

"This was a long time coming, uh?" Steve asked, his voice wavering a little. 

"So I've been told," Tony hummed, "So I've been told."

  
  


**00:02 am**

There was an energy to the way they made it to Tony's room that didn't leave much to the imagination in terms of what they were both ready for. The fact that Tony had _not_ pictured this moment hundreds of times before definitely notwithstanding. 

He also did not trip on his own feet toeing off his shoes and pulling his bloodied shirt above his head without taking his eyes off Steve. 

Captain America looked both bigger in Tony's space and smaller in the intimacy of the moment. He was chewing on his lip and a frown had drawn his brows together in the millisecond it had taken Tony to blink and throw his shirt in a nondescript corner of the room. 

"You okay, Cap?" 

"Steve, please." 

Tony nodded, "of course," 

He walked up to Steve, slowing down his undressing now that he realized Steve may not be exactly where he was in his mind. 

"I…" Steve started, laughing, at himself it seemed, "I didn't think tonight would be--"

"-It doesn't have to be."

"No, I know," Steve held a hand up to interrupt him, so Tony clamped his mouth shut, ready to listen to whatever was going through his mind. "How do we do this?" 

Oh. 

"Right," Tony sucked in a breath, "Sorry, should have thought of having that conversation in the car, probably."

"Hm, here is good," Steve rubbed his face, chuckling uncomfortably. 

"Wanna sit down? We should sit down. I can put my shirt back on, you know me, thinking ahead, all that…"

Steve hummed, sounding unconvinced - but at least the light in his eyes showed more amusement than nerves now, and the way they flickered down to look over Tony's chest… well. Tony had never exactly been body-shy, Afghanistan had made him want to cover up more often but more for safety reasons than anything, and that look definitely made him feel things he needed to crush down if they were going to have any kind of serious conversation. He still didn't put his shirt back on. 

They sat on the edge of Tony's bed, Steve sitting on the end of it while Tony felt the base of his many pillows cushioning his lower back. 

"I'm sorry for rushing, I haven't been with another trans guy in so long I'm just, used to it being kinda straightforward once I've said my piece."

"Which you haven't," Steve reminded him. 

"Which, I have not," Tony said slowly, "Damn, the idiot. I'm blaming it on the bar fight. Or how gorgeous you are. Or how long--"

"-Tony," Steve practically giggled. 

"You've been doing a lot of that tonight." 

"I've been doing a lot of that since day one, I think." 

"Ok, so, serious talk, then fun times," Tony said, waiting for Steve to nod before saying anything else, "I'm good with bottoming, and I tend to not go for front hole, because…"

"I don't need a reason," Steve shook his head when Tony trailed off, and that was one thing Tony had definitely missed about being with another trans man: they may not have the _same_ reasons for any one thing, but most of the time, they were the only ones who could say they understood him and actually did. 

"Great, tabling that for another day," Tony clapped his hands. "So anal, is cool, I mean, we also don't have to, as in, oral, hand jobs, any kind of whatever, I just need to be sure the person I'm with won't be trying to go further than my dick or my ass, you know?" 

Steve had closed his eyes, scratch that, _screwed_ his eyes shut, at some point but then he nodded, so Tony felt he could both shut up, and prod a little bit. 

"Steve?" He asked, "What if you talked instead?" 

The man sucked in a breath, and tried to open his eyes but then he immediately lowered his eyes to the covers. 

"I've only been with women, and Bucky once upon a time, a long time ago, before I transitioned, which was very not good. He was great, but not…"

"Not good, been there, done that," Tony nodded. How he wanted to reach out and take Steve's hand, or stroke his back, or… but he felt as though it would make Steve shut down again, and that wouldn't do. So once again, the great Tony Stark exercised his great skills at self-restraint, and only inched closer on the bed a little bit. Until their knees touched. Nothing really. 

"I think I'm scared I won't be good at this? Maybe?" Steve finally looked up into Tony's eyes, some of his trademark boldness coming back in the way he held himself - call it a habit or a defense mechanism all you will, Tony couldn't deny it made it harder for him to breathe. 

He frowned though, "What, gay tumbles in the sheets?" 

Steve grunted a laugh at that. "No," he shook his head, sobering up, as he said, "topping?" 

He looked so earnest, and so lost the way he said and asked it at the same time, that Tony couldn't help himself anymore. 

"I know we said talking then fun things, but I really want to kiss you right now."

Steve's face did that thing where he frowned and smiled at the same time, and then he gave Tony the smallest of nods and that just did it. 

Tony reached for the hand Steve was leaning on, half playing with the sheets half white-knuckling them, and cupped Steve's cheek with his free one. He waited a bit, leaving Steve room to change his mind, but when nothing came, Tony stretched his neck to press their lips together again. 

It felt different than the exhilarated kisses they'd exchanged back behind the pub. It felt different than a lot of kisses Tony remembered having with anyone and had to be different from all the ones he'd forgotten, too, because the emotion that washed over him when Steve tentatively turned his hand in his hold to staple their fingers together at the same time as he opened his mouth for him, took Tony by surprise, made him gasp, and blink and push back just slightly. 

"I think you'll be great," he said, biting his bottom lip. He didn't know if he should be looking Steve in the eye or if his gut-need to close them and jump into another kiss was the right hunch to follow. All Tony knew was that this was the most comfortable he'd been in a long time, and that the small, just as emotional smile Steve gave him then illuminated something hidden inside him. It gave him hope that tonight wasn't just about sex. It made him believe that this was something they could give a shot at. It made Tony push Steve back until he was laying on his back on the bed and their bodies aligned. 

It felt so right somehow, to have Steve's strong arms around his waist and shoulders. It was easy, to brush back the fringe of blonde hair that was obscuring the man's blue eyes; to wisp his tongue over Steve's bottom lip and claim his mouth again next. 

"I have a few things we can use, if you feel like you want to try it that way, or we can just go for it, organic guys and all," Tony winked at the man, delighted to see him laugh in response. 

They were both panting by the time Steve rolled them over, leaning above Tony, plucking small kisses from his lips and sometimes even straying down his neck, and down still to his collarbones. Tony let him explore a bit, doing his best not to arch his back too often. He felt hot everywhere, his jeans were like an uncomfortable second skin and Steve's clothes, for all that his shirt was too small and therefore amazing, were starting to feel in the way as well. 

Tony skirted the hem of said shirt with his fingers, letting them dip under to reach warm skin and grinned when Steve groaned immediately. He splayed his hand over Steve's stomach, feeling the coarse hair there as they kept kissing. 

"What do you want?" Tony gasped when Steve's hands skipped down his back to settle over his ass, squeezing it and kneading it and… 

"This," Steve said, breathless, as he truly pinned Tony's body to the bed under him. "I want…" he straightened up to take his shirt off, which, _hello_ , Tony's brain struggled to compute, "to suck you off." 

Brain stopped even trying to compute. Game over. 

"Yes, please," was all Tony could say, all attitude gone out the window, awed that he was by the sight of Steve's large frame straddling him, his chest, miles and miles of muscles and creamy skin, speckled in blond hair and with pecs that just… made his mouth water. 

"You're so beautiful," Tony heard himself whine. "Can I?" 

He stayed with his hand hanging in the air an inch away from Steve's hips until Steve nodded, bottom lip trapped between his teeth and eyes dark with desire. 

Touching Steve's bare chest was a thing of wonder, something Tony had dreamt of doing the fair few times he'd caught a glimpse of it, but there had always been something in the way, a towel, a shirt half pulled down, half bunched under his pecs, _a punching bag_ … that had prevented him from taking in the full glory of Steve Rogers. 

"So fucking beautiful," Tony repeated as he brushed both his hands up to palm at Steve's pectorals, his fingers splayed and teasing at Steve's nipples, "You're blushing," Tony whispered.

"I'm n--"

"It's sexy," Tony interrupted the man's protests. "It's so damn sexy that if I could still get wet, I would."

Steve huffed a laugh at that. "Well that's a crude way of putting it."

Tony grinned, only pulling his hands off Steve's skin to wave them in the air in a _what-can-you-do_ gesture. Only to have them pinned on the bed again, right by his head and with Steve's face doing that thing that meant he was resolved to see something through - a look he usually got on tense meetings and hard-fought battles, it was kind of funny to see it now, not to mention extremely arousing. So Tony gasped, and his hips canted up, seeking some friction, _something_ that would alleviate the pressure of wanting him so bad. 

Steve bit his lip, "Stay still for me?" 

Tony could only nod, and watch, as Steve slithered off his lap to take off Tony's jeans and hesitantly put his hands back at Tony's hips right above the waistband of his boxers. 

Rather than say anything, Tony just hitched his hips and backside off the bed and nodded again. 

Being undressed by Steve had no right to be this erotic. And yet it was. The way Steve's hands couldn't, it seemed, be stopped from skimming over Tony's sides, gently questing, feeling his hips and brushing over his stomach, two fingers tracing the outline Tony's packer made before he finally hooked them under the elastic of his underwear and pulled. The gentle way he tugged it down and made sure to carefully put it down on the bed by Tony's knee. 

For a moment, nothing but the beating of his own heart made it to Tony's ears. Again, he'd never been particularly body-shy, and dysphoria only hit him hard when he was alone and thinking too much with nothing or no one to distract him, but there was something to be said about being the center of Steve's attention while naked as a bird. It wasn't uncomfortable, just, unsettling. It made Tony's loins burn with an anticipation that made his fingers twitch and his stomach tense. 

"Gorgeous," Steve finally said, and he sounded choked, and Tony found himself hoping this was only the first night of a lifetime of doing this together. 

"Lose yours too, hot shot, I feel underdressed, that never happens," Tony said, making sure his voice was nothing but soft, and trying to convey how there was no pressure, how Steve could tell him to fuck off - sure he'd be a bit hurt but… - and then Steve nodded, decisive, and got up. 

Tony leaned on his elbows, looking at Steve's face while not failing to notice how his hands trembled, jerkier than he'd ever seen them when he put them at the belt of his pants. 

"I've said it already but it bears repeating," Tony started, glad for the fact that the words had Steve's gaze snapping back to his face. "You're so pretty my heart is beating out of my chest." 

Steve's lashes fluttered, his cheeks blushing again as he ducked his head and seemingly focused on opening his pants. Something clicked somehow, because the next thing Tony knew, Steve was pulling his pants and underwear down in one go, stepping out of them at the same time as he did his shoes and tugging his socks off his feet.

Tony Stark was never out of compliments for his lovers. Tony also was never out of words period, but right then and there, he could only swallow, repeatedly and beckon Steve closer again by way of sitting up and reaching for him. 

He didn't say anything, just pulled Steve's hesitant frame down and over him again, their bodies pressing against one another as Tony made sure Steve understood he wanted him on top of him, wanted to feel him, and let his hands travel down Steve's back. He settled his palms on Steve's ass, squeezing as he pushed at the same time as he spread his legs, desperate for more contact, losing his mind against Steve's lips. 

Tony wound his legs around Steve's hips at the same time as their tongues touched again, Steve's large hand making its way under his neck as the man's confidence built up and he took care of leading their kissing. The sheets rustled under them and even though, at the back of his mind, Tony still wondered how Steve would react, he slid a hand between their bodies and reached for the man's cock. 

Steve groaned into his mouth, his eyes flying open for Tony to see both the surprise and the pleasure, the temporary confusion of the man quickly replaced by the fierceness that had made the most of Tony's jerk off sessions of the last few months. 

"You like that?" Tony panted and he slitted two fingers around Steve the way he did for himself and started stroking, not fast enough that his fingers dragged more than a couple of inches, but definitely enough to make Steve's face contort in pleasure. 

Steve nodded, hard, before he buried his face in Tony's neck and clumsily moved around so his own arm made its way between them, and between Tony's legs. Tony couldn't tell what was hotter, if it was the way Steve slowly set his thumb and forefinger around his cock and stroked, or if it was the way he'd get distracted by the pleasure Tony was giving him and moan down his neck, or even the way those low moans would be followed by Steve mindlessly mouthing at his skin, unaware of his teeth nipping it now and then. It was all too much and not enough, and Tony wasn't sure he'd ever felt this way with anyone. 

**00:47 am**

Steve gasped, feeling Tony's hand expertly jerk him off, press after press of his fingers, his body so warm against his own and the beating pulse in his neck that Steve chased with his lips as he slowly lost it. 

He had dreamed of this moment, had tried to picture what it would be like to be with Tony like this in the silence and intimacy of his room. He'd had such fuzzy, yet emotionally vivid ideas. He'd had so many thoughts and questions and ideas. They were all coming true, but the one thing he hadn't anticipated was that once his natural insecurities would wash away like they did now, he would feel this thirsty for more. Always more. His brain seemingly functioned on an endless loop of want for Tony's everything. 

He'd wondered what it'd be like to be with another trans man so many times, something about not having to explain himself in as much detail as he did with women, as he'd tried with Bucky so long ago. Something about recognizing another man's body like he did his own. Something about knowing almost instinctively what would feel good when he'd always been clumsy with women, not quite sure where and how he fit. He'd had great lovers, he'd had less interesting flings too, like pretty much anyone, Steve assumed. 

Tony was something else. 

And not just because they happened to share an identity and this moment. 

Steve had wanted Tony since the moment he'd realized the brash and tacky speeches were all attitude, since the moment Tony had let him see beyond. 

He'd wanted him for so long and here they were now and Steve wanted more still. 

So he forced himself to unstick his lips from where he'd been sucking bruises in Tony's neck and slid down - and down some more. 

Tony's eyes were half-lidded as he watched him settle between his legs. The little smile he had tugging the corners of his lips up was a good look on him, but Steve found that he was also interested in seeing what Tony’s face would look like when he came. 

So Steve grasped at what was left of his reckless self, and darted his tongue out to lick at Tony's shaft. Then did it again, slower and wetter when Tony's reaction came instantly, with his back arching and his brows knitting. The man breathed heavily and the only reason Steve didn't grin like a mad man was that he was closing his lips around Tony's cock, and sucking gently. 

Steve let his hands run up and down Tony's legs like he knew he liked it himself, bobbing his head slowly, slurping around Tony's cock as he did his best to put a cadence on how he tongued at Tony's head. 

Feeling Tony's cock in his mouth and the way his legs tensed and his stomach rippled was amazing, seeing Tony's mouth open on a gasp that became a groan when Steve let one of his fingers stroke the man's perineum was even better. Steve pushed at the skin, then grazed his nails down until he found the rim of Tony's hole and started stroking him there, too. 

That's when Tony's eyes screwed shut, when Tony threw his head back and started playing with his own nipples, incoherent pleas falling off his mouth pushing Steve to suck harder. 

He had spit on his chin, his mouth all at once flooded and parched and still, Tony's dick resting on his tongue, hot and velvety and perfect. Steve pushed a knuckle in when Tony's hole tensed and relaxed once again, and felt himself pulsing in time with Tony's cursing. 

"I'm… come, I'm gonna come, Steve," Tony gasped, his fingers still twisting and pulling hard on his nipples even as he ground his groin against Steve's face, losing his mind as his body tightened like a coil ready to snap. 

He was gorgeous and so fucking hot that Steve felt like he might come himself just looking at him, just feeling how his ass was pulling his finger further in and his skin kept getting warmer, and more slippery under his fingers. 

Tony's hair was matted at his temples and his lips bitten red when he looked back at Steve and moaned a litany of curses. "Fuck, fuck, Steve, damnit, I'm, fuck!" 

Steve kept suckling on Tony's cock a moment longer, kept wiggling his finger along the heated walls of his hole, all until Tony's gasping breath became low giggles and the man pushed him away. 

"Too much, handsome, too much." 

Steve blushed, but he knew Tony meant it in a good way so he just sat back on his ankles, only resisting the urge to touch himself because Tony's gaze pinned him in place. 

"Would you," Tony rubbed his face, his hand relaxed, and his lips smiling as he took a deep, tranquil breath, "would you sit on my face, beautiful?" 

Steve felt his eyes grow wide. 

"You want me to…?" He asked, not able to stop the pang of want in his stomach just picturing it. 

"I wanna suck you off too, but you sucked the muscles out of me, and it'd be pretty hot, so yeah," Tony winked. 

Steve's brain paused, and then he nodded, and then he was moving. 

It took a minute, but when he was in position, straddling Tony's chest and shoulders and hovering above his face, the man grinned at him, licking his lips. 

"Come at me big guy," Tony whispered. "Let me make you feel good."

**9 am**

"I still can't believe you never told me," Tony sighed, tracing Steve's half-awake features. 

They must have fallen asleep at some point, because Tony had woken up with a Steve half-draped over him, both of them still naked and with the sheets bundled at their waists. Watching Steve Rogers wake up was a gift Tony had never thought he'd be given. And yet.

"I was waiting for you to shut up long enough to tell you." Steve mumbled, opening the one bleary eye that wasn't smashed in the pillow. 

"I'd be hurt, but I'm too smitten to care," Tony whispered back, his fingers pausing at Steve's lips. 

"Smitten?" Steve asked, and he looked so unsure, and earnest, Tony felt his heart flutter, as mushy as that sounded. 

"Yeah," Tony pushed Steve's arm off his chest, sitting up so he could lean down above him. 

Steve flipped to his back, blinking up at Tony with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Smitten might be too light a word, but Tony didn't think either of them were ready for that just yet. 

"I'm going to kiss you now." 

"Yes, please," Steve's sleep-rough voice prompted Tony to do just that. 

What a way to wake up. What a promise for them both, the way their mouths slotted together so well, and how easy it was for Tony to slip between Steve's legs and rest on top of him. How easy then, to shut up and just enjoy this, enjoy Steve's presence and warmth. 

_How easy, to quiet down and lean into the unpredictable._


End file.
